


Ready, Aim, Fire

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Guns, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, not very graphic mentions of blood, this is 110pct jaehwan appreciation as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: “I haven’t seen you in ages,” Jaehwan mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. “You haven’t even tried to murder me formonths.”





	Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/159446868136/assassins-keo-seems-like-no-one-has-written) prompt
> 
> recommended song: vixx - [into the void](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yvlrjO54ow)

The night was dark, smoke-like clouds hiding the almost full moon behind their bodies somewhat like they were trying to shelter it from the world, keeping people from seeing what was lurking in the shadows. It was just perfect for Taekwoon.

One second he was speeding on the road completely alone, and in the next, there were the dimmed headlights of another car glinting in his rear-view mirror, flashing at him for a second. The matte graphite coloured car was on his tail then, almost bumping into him as it got closer and closer, and Taekwoon heaved out a sigh, turning the steering wheel sharply, swerving. His car ended up turning around on the road, almost perpendicular to it, the other vehicle stopping abruptly in front of him, headlights turning off.

Taekwoon threw his head back against the headrest, another sigh escaping him, warming up the inside of the mask he was wearing in front of his mouth. He cut off the engine and opened the door, getting out with his gun in his left, index finger already on the trigger.

“Hi, Taekwoonie,” he heard from behind, and he turned around, facing the owner of the graphite car, Jaehwan flashing a bright smile at him, gun held forward, most probably as precaution. “Wandering around at such a late hour?”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and took off his mask, stuffing it into the back pocket of his jeans, lifting his arm in which he held his gun and targeting Jaehwan's heart with it, just so Jaehwan would know that he didn’t trust him either.

“Why do you always have to sabotage my work?” Taekwoon almost whined.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to,” Jaehwan giggled. “I just saw you driving through the city and thought you might need company. You seemed so lonely.” He pouted, his plush lower lip jutting out. It was cheesy.

“Yes, well,” Taekwoon said, now more annoyed, “I have work to do, so please, leave me alone.”

Jaehwan huffed, lowering his arm and walking closer until he was standing next to Taekwoon's own black vehicle, the toe tips of his sneakers touching that of Taekwoon's black boots’. He blinked up at Taekwoon as cutely as he could, their guns bumping against each other as Jaehwan curled his pinkie around Taekwoon's.

“I haven’t seen you in ages,” Jaehwan mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Taekwoon's neck. “You haven’t even tried to murder me for _months_.”

Taekwoon furrowed his brow, trying not to flinch at the weirdness of that sentence having been uttered in a whiny voice. He felt awkward standing in the middle of the road with Jaehwan snuggling to him and he couldn’t move—maybe he should have hugged Jaehwan or something, but he didn’t exactly _like_ Jaehwan, not enough to hold him like a lover, anyway.

“Listen, I need to go,” Taekwoon said and Jaehwan made a noise of disapproval, the sound rambling against Taekwoon's throat. “You’re trying to take my mission again, Jaehwan!”

“I’m not!” Jaehwan replied indignantly and lifted his head, frowning. “I swear I don’t care about it now, I got a great sum for my last one, I don’t need the money now.”

“Then why won’t you let me go?” Taekwoon asked.

“I drank too much energy drink,” Jaehwan shrugged. “I can’t sleep and I’m bored.”

Taekwoon sighed for the hundredth time and felt his shoulders slump as he said, “Okay. Wait for me at my place? I’ll be done in an hour.”

“Great!” Jaehwan exclaimed and hopped in excitement, standing on tiptoe to press a short kiss to Taekwoon's mouth. “Try not to die. Or, at least, call me before you do, so I won’t have to wait for you in vain.”

“I’ll make sure to call you if that happpens,” Taekwoon said sarcastically, grimacing.

“Have fun!” Jaehwan chirped and gave Taekwoon's butt a last slap before turning around to sit in his own car.

Taekwoon shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to shoo away the annoyance before he got back into his car, fishing out his mask to put it back on.

He sort of wished he would get killed, so he wouldn’t have to meet Jaehwan again.

 

 

His annoyance was almost a hundred percent gone by the time they were stumbling through the doorway of Taekwoon's place, Jaehwan's hands grabbing and pushing at the same time.

Taekwoon had a little too much adrenaline running through his veins still, the disinfectant with which he had cleaned his hands—just to conceal the memory of firing his gun, not because it was bloody—barely dry. It didn't take them much to end up in Taekwoon's bedroom with a trail of their clothes behind them, Jaehwan shoving him down on the messy bed and straddling him, blunt teeth scraping the side of Taekwoon's neck, making him jerk from the sensation.

Jaehwan was a piece of shit and Taekwoon knew that well; he liked doing things that irked Taekwoon to the point he would have loved to yell at him, so Jaehwan teased him, giving small bites to his clavicles and lower lip until Taekwoon couldn't help but groan, being vocal one of the things he hated most.

A few beats later Jaehwan's head was between his legs with his pretty pink lips around Taekwoon's cock, his fluttering eyes and the tight muscles and sinews of his back with sweat shining on his skin along with his silky hair between Taekwoon's fingers proving to be too much for Taekwoon to hold back his noises. Jaehwan was always gorgeous and Taekwoon was so weak to the sight of his worst enemy taking him to the base—it was something he would have compared to the excitement he felt when he was standing eye to eye with his unarmed victims, seeing the terror on their face as they slowly realized their life was about to end in a second.

Jaehwan had tears in his eyes, but he was smirking as he climbed back up on Taekwoon's body, his warm hand caressing Taekwoon's chest, lips moving against Taekwoon's as he asked, "I'm pretty like that, huh?"

Oh, how much Taekwoon wanted to tell him he was beautiful and also very fucking irritating! But he was breathless and he could only mewl, grabbing Jaehwan's shoulders and turning them around until Jaehwan was sprawled out under him, his nails digging into Taekwoon's back.

Jaehwan's cockiness was gone as soon as he lost control over things, Taekwoon setting the tempo of his own fingers and later, of his hips as he was thrusting forward, Jaehwan bunching the sheets into his hand that wasn't cradling the back of Taekwoon's head, occasionally pulling at his hair, the action accompanied by particularly loud moans. His forehead was creased and his eyes mostly shut tight, perspiration pooling above his cupid's bow, a light blush spreading across the bridge of his nose, and when he looked up at Taekwoon, his eyes were unfocused, half-lidded, and sparkling. Taekwoon _needed_ to kiss him.

He was sobbing by the time he sat in Taekwoon's lap, his body trembling in Taekwoon's arms, and he was mouthing on Taekwoon's neck again, nibbling softly on previous bite marks and pressing kisses there as he was coming apart, each of his moves now erratic and hasty. The fingers of Taekwoon's right hand were dipping into the skin and flesh on his hip, the bone sharp under Taekwoon's fingertips as he tried to bruise Jaehwan, tried to leave his fingerprints there and mark him until they would meet again so he could claim him anew. His other hand stroked the inner side of Jaehwan's thighs, Jaehwan taking it and tightening his fingers around his wrist as he guided Taekwoon's hand shakily to his cock, coming with a loud cry in under a minute, the end of his scream muffled in Taekwoon's shoulder. He let Taekwoon lift him slightly and finish even when Jaehwan's body was already twitching from how sensitive he was in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Taekwoon held Jaehwan more gently than he intended, laying him back on the bed and kissing him until Jaehwan's moves grew languid and slow, his lips swollen and his blush fading. Jaehwan smiled at him weakly when he pulled back, the corners of his mouth barely curling upwards, and he blinked at Taekwoon sleepily until he couldn't open his eyes anymore. 

Taekwoon then covered him with a blanket because he knew Jaehwan hated sleeping without something hiding him from whatever he was afraid of in the dark, even though the two of them were supposed to be the monsters clad in the shadows of the night.

 

 

Later, sometime around the early hours of morning, Taekwoon watched as Jaehwan slept with the blanket bunched between his thighs, apparently feeling too hot under it in the warm and humid room. He was curled in like a baby, the line of his spine looking like a bow, his vertebrae visible under his skin, and his face was twisting slightly in his sleep as if he was dreaming. He looked lovely like that.

Taekwoon glanced at the nightstand on Jaehwan's side, the black metal of their guns shining in the moonlight, the two weapons aligned perfectly next to each other, and thought: normal people had couple mugs on their nightstand, not tools that could take lives.

Jaehwan could have easily killed him in his sleep and Taekwoon wouldn’t have even noticed; the last thing he’d have remembered would have been Jaehwan, naked and beautiful, dozing peacefully next to him, and he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have liked that.

But of course, he could have done the same to Jaehwan—he could have got up from the bed and padded to the nightstand, could have chosen what to kill Jaehwan with: Taekwoon's or his own weapon, just to make things more dramatic. He could have picked up whichever and he could have held it in his hand, feeling the thrill he always did when his fingers touched the smooth surface, the metal cold against his skin. He could have pulled the trigger and he’d have winced at the sound, the silencer doing little to make it sound less like a cannon shot. There would’ve been blood, a lot of blood; obviously, it would’ve depended on the body part he’d targeted, but Taekwoon wouldn’t have wanted to make Jaehwan suffer, so the head it was, and the head bled immensely. His bed would have been ruined and he’d have been left with a body he would’ve had to take outside in his arms like they were newlyweds and Taekwoon had to carry the bride through the door, only he would’ve been carrying him outside to his car, laid him in the trunk like he'd laid him on the bed some hours before, and taken him to the back of the cemetery where no one in the city really went to bury him there.

Taekwoon exhaled lightly, a smile playing on his lips at the absurd imagery, and then Jaehwan was moving, snuffling softly. He didn’t reach for the guns, nor did he wake up; all he did was turn around and scoot close to Taekwoon, winding an arm around Taekwoon's stomach and resting his head on his chest. His face was warm and his hair was damp, tiny beads of sweat shining on his forehead, and Taekwoon reached up to wipe them off as carefully as he could, placing a palm on Jaehwan's shoulder afterwards, hugging him close.

He would’ve missed Jaehwan.

He would’ve missed his laugh and his sparkling eyes, his messy hair in the morning, his voice and the way Taekwoon's name rolled off his tongue, he would’ve missed the sickeningly sweet taste of energy drink on Jaehwan's lips and the way he bit down on Taekwoon's neck, his bony fingers that grabbed onto him like he never wanted to let go of Taekwoon. He definitely could have lived without the anger and stress and annoyance Jaehwan caused him, but somewhere along the line those things had faded, had become less important than the fact that Jaehwan was cuddling him, exhaling hot air onto Taekwoon's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
